Cersei Lannister and doctor Freud
by cleversimo
Summary: Don't you think Cersei would benefit from a chat with this great doctor?


"Good morning lady Lannister, i'm doctor Freud."

"It would be better if you called me Your Highness or something like that for the future."

"I don't think it would. The fact that you are the queen doesn't change the feeling i have to create with you...queens, prostitutes, nuns...for me people are people, and if they come here they are looking for help, and that's all."

"A little bit strange. It would be a disaster if we were all really equals."

"Maybe, or maybe not. Something would change, but surely not our deep consciousness. Nuns and prostitutes have your own feelings, i'm sure."

"Doesn't matter doesn't matter, call me as you want."

"Very well. So, lady Lannister, why are you here today?"

"To tell the truth, i wouldn't have come. It was my brother Jaime who suggested it."

"And why does your brother think you need my help?"

"He says i'm a little bit aggressive i suppose."

"And according to you is it true?"

"No, surely not. Simply i can't stand listening to people when i have so many things to think about."

"And what would it be?"

"Seven kingdoms? My poor child? That whore of his wife?"

"Mmm...and what is the connection between this and what others say?"

"I'm not following."

"You said you don't listen to the others talking because you have a lot of thing to think about, but this doesn't matter that people are always saying stupid or boring things."

"According to you, is there something really more important than the Seven Kingdoms and my son, that at the end are the same thing?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I am the quuen...i'm the realm."

"So according to you we should talk of politics, because you are politics?"

"Yes, i think we should."

"So why don't you speak with your council about politics?"

"I had already told you this. It it was for me, i wouldn't be here right now."

"But you could tell you brother you don'r want to come here."

"He asked me as a favour, i couldn't deny."

"If he had asked to suicide, you wouldn't have done."

"It is not the same thing at all."

"Not at all. I'm only saying that it doesn't make sense to think you came here just to satisfy you brother."

"I don't care about what you think."

"So why don't you stand up and go?"

"I paid a lot of money for this circus. A Lannister doesn't spend his money in vain."

"So...what do you want to speak about?"

"No differences for me."

"Do you want to tell me about you brother?"

"And why should we talk about it?"

"He asked you to come here, and you did. He must be important for you."

"The most important person i think. We came to this world together, so i think it's nature."

"Surely, but you know, sometimes there are difficulties between brothers and sisters, sometimes for a different behaviour received from the parents. In most of the cases, it's not something to worry about."

"Well...surely lord Tywin didn't behave the same way with me and with Jaime"

"What do you mean?"

"Should i be obvious? Jaime has a cock between his legs. He was taught how to use the sword, while i was taught how to sotisfy men."

"Did you want lo learn how to fight and govern?"

"Yes...a sword and power defend you, a man surely doesn't."

"Did you envy your brother?"

"I envied as they behaved with him."

"And did you tell them?"

"To Jaime? He knows very well."

"But now you rule, and he doesn't."

"Now i rule, but only because my stupid husband died and my son is too young to rule"

"Did you hate your husband?"

"Whores, food, bier...i was not between his interests. And Lyanna Stark obviously. How to forget that fucking Lyanna Stark?"

"Envy?"

"No...sadness i suppose."

"Sadness beacause your husband didn't love you?"

"Sadness beacause i didn't controll him. I was not the one he went when he needed, i have never been."

"Couldn't you do anything to change it?"

"Do you think you can go to a king and tell him he can't fuck with whores anymore?"

"No, but i think you could go and tell him he hurt you"

"I was not hurt."

"You just told the contrary."

"I have never loved Robert. I was not hurt by him, but by the fact i was not the center of his world."

"This, my lady, is quiete wrong."

"This, doctor Freud, is the secret to happiness."

"If happiness really depended on the others, or better on the fact of being the center of others' world, it would be quiete sad."

"Sad but true. Robert was nothing. Robert was not...like the others."

"Who are you thinking about?"

"Others in general. For the others i am the queen, someone to respect. For Robert it was not so."

"Are you sure you really meant this?"

"What else?"

"It seemed you meant that someone made you the center of the world for a reason different from the fact you are queen."

"I meant Jaime, yes...he makes me feel special."

"Are you happy with Jaime?"

"Yes."

"Do you see? You didn't hate Robert because you weren't his center, but beacause he didn't manage to make you feel special. It's quiete different."

"Yes...Robert was not Jaime"

"It's strange you compare Robert with Jaime"

"Why do you say so?"

"It seems like you are confusing the roles. Husband and brother i mean, they are different."

"Not so much for me."

"Would you prefer that Robert was your brother and Jaime your husband?"

"I would like Jaime to be my husband, i would be happy i think."

"Happy...again this word."

"Isn't it the goal of our lives?"

"Surely, you're right. And how do you feel with Jaime?"

"The one. Nothing exists, nothing apart me."

"You and your brother you mean."

"Yes, obviously"

"And in your mind are you...in a physical relationship?"

"But how do you dare? IT IS TREACHERY!"

"It was a question for truth."

"A question that raises a doubt, a doubt that is treachery."

"So answer the question, and dont't be afraid, beacause what is said in this room stays in this room."

"Yes, i was also speaking of sex."

"And did you never think it is strange?"

"Targaryen..."

"They married between brothers and sisters... And their children were often sick...most mad, probably the worst of diaseases.. There is a relationship."

"Yes...i believe so."

"Incest, biology teaches us, is not adaptative. If everybody were incestuos, it would be the end of mankind."

"Yes...but still i can't stop."

"Why did you begin?"

"it was afternoon...Jaime and i were together, reading a love story. Jaime gave me a kiss on my hair, and he told me i was the most beautiful. We didn't resist and we abandoned to pleaure."

"I didn't ask you how, but why."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think you chose this kind of partner?"

"I don't know"

"Tell me what you think"

"It could be...i wanted my father to catch us."

"To be scolded?"

"No, to tell him i also existed."

"As if Jaime was a way to reach your father?"

"Yes...maybe...i don't know."

"I don't care about truth...but about feelings, and opinions."

"Sometimes i believe my children are better than the ones i could have had with Robert...beacause they come directly and totally from my father."

"Do you think he was a great man?"

"I think."

"With everyone?"

"Not with everyone."

"And would you be happy if your children looked like your father?"

"Yes...but i would like them to behave differently with their children...a child should think that for his father, he is everything."

"I totally agree. So on one hand you admire your father as a great man, but on the other you think he was not such a great father."

"Yes, to sum up, it'so."

"Let's say, lady Lannister, that these last minutes has been useful."

"Why?"

"Beacause we spoke. And it's only through words that we can be better."

"Do you think i should recover from something?"

"No... but i think you have to rebuild your life. Immagine you life as the chapters of a long novel...well, you have to give those chapters armony and consistency. You have to understand that everything that has been is part of a bigger pathway. Do you want us to meet again?"

"Do you think i should?"  
"I think you should."

"Yes...i would like to talk about other things."

"So, let's fix another appointment."


End file.
